


Stratospheric Strays

by Luke (gerard2way)



Category: My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Gerard Way, College, Group Sex, M/M, POV First Person, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26558827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerard2way/pseuds/Luke
Relationships: Bert McCracken/Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Bert McCracken, Frank Iero/Bert McCracken/Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Grant Morrison/Gerard Way, Grant Morrison/Gerard Way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

He was a beautiful man, lacking in hair perhaps, but the baldness only complemented his appearance. Perceptive brown eyes sparkled with intelligence amid the deep lines that only came with a certain age. He wasn’t elderly, by no means, but learned, no longer in the stage of youth and idiocy. 

There were some who laughed at me when I told them about my crush. Called me kinky, said I should keep away from a man easily old enough to be my father. I let it get to me, and for a while, I didn’t even dare approach him, despite the fact that I never thought about anyone but him. Even the gorgeous celebrities on tv failed to hold my attention for more than five minutes. My thoughts always drifted back to him, to Grant, my English professor. 

He was stunning, intelligent, and captivating. His lectures never failed to move me, and I never had trouble taking notes. My hand would fly across the page, ever eager to capture his every word. It felt like a tribute to him, my love, to immortalize everything that he said and all the knowledge that he might impart. 

I know he had to have noticed the way I stared at him sometimes, but he never seemed to mind. He would only ever smile at me or offer a kind word. He was such a gentleman. I found myself wondering if he was so well mannered behind closed doors, and perhaps hoping that he wasn’t. I knew it was shameful, but I couldn’t help what my heart ached for with every beat. 

The semester was coming to a close, just two short weeks left to see him every weekday, and I realized that was all the time I had left. If I didn’t make my move, I’d never know, and I would lose him forever. I couldn’t do that! I had one chance and I had to take it, no matter what the outcome. If it went badly, it was just two more weeks to endure his bad mood, but if it went well….

I worked up the courage to approach him, as the bell chimed and class was ending. His class was my final one of the day, so now was a good time to ask. If he broke my heart into a million pieces, then I could go and cry for a while and maybe no one would notice. 

Shaking, I approached his desk, clutching my briefcase close to my chest. I was squeezing it so tight my knuckles were white. My heart was racing, every beat pounding in my ears, the rhythm so fast it felt like my chest might just explode. 

“Um…. M-mister Morrison?” My voice cracked and I immediately wanted to run away. 

He looked up from his work, meeting my gaze with his usual gentle smile, the laugh lines creasing around his eyes. “Yes, Gerard? Can I help you?” 

“Maybe!”  _ Oh god, why did I say that? _

“I mean… I don't know… I um… the truth is… I… I…” I gasped as the final student in the room let the door slam shut behind them. My hands shook, my mouth was so dry. I was sure it had never been this dry! 

“I… wanted to ask you… if… well… if we could… grab a coffee and… and… hang out?”  _ Way to go Gerard, totally fail at using your words _ . I sighed at myself. Why was it so hard to just talk to him? It was done now though, it was out there in the open, my silly school boy crush for all to see. I hoped he wouldn’t mock me. What if he hated me for asking him this? What if this was the end of the friendship I had worked so hard to build with him?

He raised an eyebrow, giving me this piercing, curious look. “Hang out? My dear boy, are you asking me on a date?” 

My knees shook, my mouth was definitely impossibly dry. The world was spinning, why was it spinning? I couldn’t breathe, he had heard what I said, and he was questioning me about it! I nodded dumbly, the best I could do for an answer since I couldn’t seem to move my mouth. 

The next thing I knew I was falling. The floor rushed up to meet me with a painful crack and everything went dark. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

I was flying, up above the world with all its brightness, looking down at the lights of the city as they streamed by in multicolored blurs. It was beautiful and disorienting, overwhelming too, but somehow so fulfilling. I’d always wanted to fly. 

A bird came to fly beside me, matching my speed. He was white with yellow eyes and a curious look about him. He cocked his head to the side as he glided by my side, as if he weren’t used to seeing humans up here. I laughed, guessing he was probably pretty confused. 

“Hey, what’s your name?” 

“Frank.” 

I jumped, the bird was talking!? For a moment I panicked. 

The bird narrowed his eyes. “What, you never seen a bird talk before? How do you think I feel seeing a human up here flapping his arms like they’re fucking wings?!” 

My mouth fell open in disbelief. I looked out to the left, I was actually flapping my arms like wings. “Oh…. uh… yeah, I guess this is kinda weird, but like… I’ve never heard a bird talk either.” 

Frank sighed, audibly, clearly annoyed. “What, you don’t know parrots? You can’t shut those pretentious fuckers up!” 

He had me there. “Oh… right yeah… I guess I lied.” 

“That’s all you humans are good for. It’s all nice birdie, come here birdie, want some crackers birdie, then wham!” 

I blinked in confusion. “Wham?” 

“Yeah wham! Game over!” The bird gave another one of those dramatic sighs. 

“Well, I’m not like that! I’d never hurt a bird!” I protested.

“So you’re vegetarian?” He looked interested. 

“No… I mean… I guess not....” This bird seemed to know all my secrets. 

“So you eat chicken nuggets? I had a cousin who was a chicken.. This is why I shit on all your cars.” Frank was clearly discontent. I couldn’t say I blamed him. If I was a bird I’d be pretty pissed off too. 

“I’m sorry. I can stop eating your… friends.” I felt as if I’d been committing murder my whole life now. 

Frank rolled his eyes. “Oh sure, stop now… that’ll fix it. You know what, I’m tired of talking to flying humans.” 

He flew up above me, and as my eyes followed him I found I was being supported by a giant red balloon. He landed on it and started to peck. 

“No! What are you doing! I’ll die!” I waved my arms frantically. 

“Oh yeah!” He pecked a few more times. “Say hi to my cousin Lou will ya?!” 

A few more pecks and I heard the deafening POW of my balloon exploding. 

  
  


Falling! I was falling, plummeting, the earth rising up all too quickly to meet me. Then the impact came! 

  
  


I sat up. I was alive!! 

Where was I?

I took a moment to compose myself, my heart was racing. I was on the floor of my classroom? 

I looked up to find the most beautiful eyes in the world looking down on me with clear concern. 

It had all been a dream, I sighed softly in relief, even though the reality was maybe scarier than falling to my death because of an angry bird. 

I had confessed, I had asked him out, and then blacked out. What would he think of me now?


End file.
